


【佐鸣/短篇】I Like U 上（原著向/一见钟情）-小丸子冲锋号

by atatamori



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atatamori/pseuds/atatamori
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 3





	【佐鸣/短篇】I Like U 上（原著向/一见钟情）-小丸子冲锋号

【佐鸣/短篇】I Like U 上（原著向/一见钟情）-小丸子冲锋号

.goinner{display:none;}  
.popupbox{position:relative;width:500px;margin:0 auto;zoom:1;}  
.box{position:relative;zoom:1;}  
.m-about img{position:relative;display:block;width:125px;height:125px;}

##  [小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

  


[](https://www.lofter.com/message/someotherplace)

[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/view)

  * [佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)
  * [爆轰](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%88%86%E8%BD%B0)
  * [瑟莱](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E7%91%9F%E8%8E%B1)



[ ](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/)

佛系本系

  


## [【佐鸣/短篇】I Like U 上（原著向/一见钟情）](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12725dee)

一句话：七代目被施下一个诅咒，会爱上任何一个醒来后第一眼看见的人。

原著向/ooc预警

终于搞完论文初稿惹，抓紧机会放纵一把【欢天喜地.jpg

**I Like U** part.1

——————————————————————

One.

悲剧起源于一场恶作剧或一段迷昏头脑的热恋。

“所以，你躲开所有暗部的监视，绕开一切火影的护卫，不惜伪装成三岁小孩，用上自己潜心研究五年的忍术，成功将本世纪最著名的英雄放倒在地，”奈良按住额头，“就为了……”

“和火影大人谈恋爱。是的。”被关押在防御最严密的密室中的囚犯眼神坚定。

尽管非常不合时宜，奈良鹿丸还是没忍住问了句，“只是以防万一——你真的不是什么被宇智波洗脑后送来的卧底吗？”

女孩莫名其妙地看了他一眼，“这和宇智波大人有什么关系？他俩不是全世界最优秀的好朋友典范吗？”

“算了，当我没说。”鹿丸继续问关键的问题，“你又怎样能确定让七代目晕倒后就愿意和你恋爱？”

“动物里不是常有‘印随’的现象么？我的忍术会让他彻底迷恋上醒来后第一眼看见的人。”女孩相当坦诚，“所以，既然你们现在已经抓住了我，我诚挚地希望你们能制止后续的意外，以免我白白地把火影大人送给了别人。”

鹿丸连教训的话都不想说了，“在今天之前，你是否对其他人使用过这个忍术？”

“当然了。我自然会十分担心火影大人会因此受伤，或者忍术的效力不强，做了不少实验。”女孩推了推脸上厚瓶底眼镜，“这个忍术将维持整整三个月，中术者会毫无例外地在此期间对印随对象抱有疯狂的迷恋。”

“解开的咒术呢？”

女孩轻叹了一口气，“有了这种效果……我还怎么会去研究解开的忍术嘛。”

鹿丸皱紧眉，“他还要多久会醒来？”

“一般情况下，两个小时左右。”现在才过去一个小时而已。

鹿丸脸色一变，夺门而出：一般的情况往往不会幸运地发生在他们“意外性”闻名世界的火影身上。

医院的病房窗沿上坐着一个男人。

黑色的头发，黑色的眼睛，黑色的衣服。

他仿佛在蓝天白云的小幅假日画里强行插入了一片不容忽视的阴影。养眼的那种。

“发生了什么？”

这句话并不是“阴影”问的。

已经醒过来的七代目倚坐在病床上向他问道。

“唉……让我捋捋。”鹿丸长长地叹了一口气，按住太阳穴，“你现在正深爱着佐助，对吗？”

Two.

木叶村的第七代火影，在上任三年后，被自己一直信赖的火影顾问当面询问了，他是否对自己的同性挚友抱有什么不正当的感情。

对此，他摸着自己下巴迟疑道：“好像是的。”

“怎么了？”鸣人疑惑地歪歪头，“可我也一直是的。”

Three.

鹿丸往窗上一望。

全村最酷的叔“唰”地站了起来，不过一眨眼的功夫就已消失不见。

——窗外各种房顶瓦片被踩碎的声音此起彼伏。

Four.

被留下的两人表情各异。

“……”火影大人的脸上露出几分状态外的茫然，“友情的方面啊？”

Five.

饱受信赖的火影顾问有意愿为这位似乎侥幸摆脱了“印随”忍术的火影排解一二。但情形并不容许他这么做。

不管是处理或许会上第二天新闻头条的“昔日的英雄哟！为何要对普通居民的房顶下如此毒手？”或“禁止忍者上房的规章制度还要何时提上日程？火影大人请听民众的呼声！”，还是找这次事件的始作俑者进行更多的情况询问，都已经足够他愁眉苦脸地开始在购物网上寻找打折的固发产品。

好在一个突如其来的大新闻拯救了他。

鹿丸难得手微微颤抖着打开今日加急赶制的《木叶日报》。首页上，一排触目惊心的大字映入他的眼帘： **《火影意外中术！或将热恋挚友宇智波》** 。

草草一翻，剩下的版面全都紧紧围绕主题：

《直击时事：砂隐村风影首先发声：不支持、不认可、不同意》

《听当事人好友谈过去：我早就觉得他俩不是正经的朋友》

《历史的声音：从婴儿时期开始，挖掘隐藏在时间线背后的秘密系列（一）》

《知音闻情：当友情跨过禁忌的界限，抵抗不住的诱惑在心中燃烧》

《星座占卜：天秤座与狮子座的相配度——婚姻篇》

《娱乐先锋：本版记者冒死传回消息：不日或将同居！》

《广告专区：火影都受不了——火影办公室口申吟不断，让我们来赐予你宇智波的强♂硬》

常年浪迹在外的过气村草依旧比不过每日漫天刷脸的当红村长。就连头条热度都抢不过去，只能靠与后者捆绑。

鹿丸绝望地放下报纸。

固发产品已经不够了。

生发产品才是首选。

Six.

没有人知道奈良鹿丸为什么要搞一个锯齿形的不规整发际线。

没有人。

Seven.

漩涡鸣人对眼下的这个情况感到了由衷的困惑。

他只不过昏睡了区区一个小时，醒来后，全世界都开始传播起了他将与佐助不日成婚的虚假流言——还通通兴高采烈。

不，这不对。

鸣人把报纸扔到一边，拼命摇头。

昨天还在把我和佐助的友情当做标榜传颂的你们，并不能这样随便瞎搞大新闻。

春野樱走了进来。她冷漠地忽视火影欲言又止的眼神，淡定地检查完毕，“暂时没有发现问题。”

“我没有……”在春野樱转身要走的时候，身后传来了弱弱的辩解。

“你没有我不管。”春野樱翻了翻眼皮。她现在是木叶医院的院长了，不仅要操持即将到来的医术交流会，手下还带着好几个刚入门的徒弟，差着临门一脚忙成面瘫。

“那你相信我对佐助真的没有那方面的意思吗？”鸣人有些小心地问道。

“我相不相信有什么用。”春野樱转身看着他，叹了一口气，“为什么不试着和雏田解释呢？”

鸣人惊道：“她也这样以为我？”

樱眯了眯眼睛，试图分辨这到底属于独一无二的惊怒，还是一视同仁级别的惊讶，半晌，她又叹了口气，“她当着那么多人的面说过喜欢你了，而你把这当作——”

“友情？”鸣人正直地眨了眨眼。

樱翻了一个巨大的白眼，这回不管身后如何挽留，都不再浪费自己的时间。

“嗯，对。去他妈的友情。”

“替其他的无数人，参上。”樱转身，关上了门。

Eight.

让自己游离在世界以外的计划原本称得上完美的成功。

这里的“世界”囊括认识的人，过去的人际往来，他人的看法，或者一切需要长时间维持的关系。

如果鸣人非要霸占与“世界”联系的那根线也无妨。他可以偶尔走到那根线上，如骑独轮车于峭壁之间，眺望一眼对岸的人潮涌动，给“线”以宽慰，然后继续回到自己一个人的河岸。

而且拒绝鸣人意味着巨大的麻烦。

更深一步地想，如果这人开始不满足于线的位置，而是试图拉近峭壁之间的距离，他会评价“不自量力”，并判定为“更大的麻烦”。

因而他们两人都很庆幸于那道听上去就令人胆颤的忍术并未发挥作用。

在佐助终于理清思绪，站到火影办公桌前时，他们俩都沉默得有些尴尬。

鸣人率先打破僵持，他伸手接过报告，尽力地笑着，“太好了。那个忍术大概还不大成熟。”

“嗯。”佐助含糊地回应。

“还有……”七代目紧张地抓紧手中的卷轴，谨慎得几乎有点可怜了，“不要信那些报纸。我现在真的没有对你有狂、狂热的……”七代目的心理建设做了好几百次，艰难地说完，“……迷恋。真的。”

“……嗯。”佐助依然含混应道。

“我也没有。”说话时他并没有与鸣人对视。

鸣人怔了怔，“什么？”

总用高冷折腾别人的人，势必也会被自己的人设所恼。佐助轻叹了一口气，“没有故意在那时候去找你。”

“哦、哦……”鸣人点点头，“我知道。”

“我当然是信你的。”

信他俩的友谊坚比合金，牢不可破呢。

Nine.

这真是一场美好的解除误会的对话。

在佐助离开后，鸣人坐在办公室里开心地想。

Ten.

这真是一次完美的排除麻烦的结果。

离开办公室后，佐助走在回家的路上满意地想。

Eleven.

“……我真的没有。”

七代目站在窗台上，投来茫然又焦虑的目光。

窗外，月亮升至午夜的最高处。

佐助把毛巾从脖子上取下来，默然点头，“我信你。”

Twelve.

宇智波佐助，自出生以来，还从未深夜在家中招待过客人。

不能这么说，更精准的说法是，他这辈子就没有在自己家里招待过客人。

佐助打开空荡的冰箱，“开水？茶？”他努力寻找第三个选项，“……番茄？”

鸣人：“……”

“开水就好。”

鸣人拘谨地跪坐在桌子的另一端，手中捧着冒热气的茶杯，看模样却像是捧着个点燃的炸弹。和佐助一样，他很少当招待人的主人，也很少当一个客人。但这并不是他坐立难安的理由。

主人的房子很宽敞，多少家具都可以乱塞；地势很好，坐北朝南；风景优美，落地窗外俯瞰半个木叶。鸣人对这里很熟悉。在佐助住进来以前，正是他据理力争地要求来了这一套心仪的房子，附赠最新款昂贵家具、最权威设计大师精心安排。

但在真正的主人住进来以后，他就再也没有来过了。

现在来看，和几年前他看到的模样几乎没有差别：除了家具变旧了，墙纸发黄了，灰尘积累了。

他立马就想来一通“苦口婆心”。

“所以，发生了什么？”

但佐助看穿了他的企图，趁机先下手为强。

鸣人的气势被放了个一干二净。他搓了搓大腿上卡通睡裤的褶皱，在低头时，还被脑袋上青蛙睡帽的帽尖小球砸了一下。

他窘迫地飞快把帽子摘下来，随便塞进狭窄的睡衣口袋。“我、我也不知道……”鸣人才是真正受到了惊吓的那个，“我一醒来，就出现在这里了。”

在担当火影的短短三年里，他十分惊喜地迎来了今天这样一个罕见的，可以洗完澡、换上睡衣，老老实实躺在床上，而不是大门口、客厅沙发、冰箱门上、楼梯台阶、马桶盖儿等各种稀奇古怪地方的平静夜晚。

然后在入睡半小时后，他发现自己穿着睡衣趴在佐助家的窗户上，与刚洗完澡出来的挚友面面相觑。

作为常年不在村里的佐助并不能给出像是很了解鸣人习惯似的友人发言，哪怕后者其实与十二岁彼此形影不离时相差不远。“你平日里有梦游的习惯吗？”

“没有。”鸣人的头摇成拨浪鼓，“我是一睡就睡死派。”

“有什么能证明你从未梦游过？”佐助理智质疑。

鸣人顺利地被拐进胡同。他摸着下巴，若有所思，“确实……看来我真的有梦游的习惯。”他顺势就盖章定论。

佐助眼神微动，似乎想要说些什么。

但比起提前做出这个判定，更进一步地花上一个夜晚来寻找真相显然更加麻烦。

佐助没有说话。

Thirteen.

第二个夜晚的理由可以是，“又一次梦游后的突然惊醒”。

第三个夜晚的理由变成，“梦游中无意识的选择”。

……

当发展到白天的时候，不管他们怎样逃避，问题都已经烧上了最后一根凳腿。

Fourteen.

“要不然，”鸣人顶着硕大的黑眼圈，从一大堆被拖延的文件后抬起憔悴的脸，“你就暂时先待在我的办公室？”

佐助试图为解决这个问题也出一份力，罕见地点了点头。

流言本来会因为时间的流逝而消散热度的。

——如果不是火影大人当众、多次地给出了“如果和他分开三小时以上，我就管不住去找他的腿”的新闻素材。

今日的《木叶日报》再一次打破前几天创下的记录，达到全忍界报刊界的销售额巅峰。

**《火影与绯闻男友单独相处五小时！火影室内高||||潮迭起！》**

面对撰稿人颇有深意的一语双关，众吃瓜群众纷纷陷入高||||潮。

哇哦。

Fifteen.

“……算了。”佐助平静地收回手里的物件，拉上了裤链。

他望着厕所小窗外那一张表情悲痛的脸，“我今天就离开木叶。”

“嗯……”鸣人的脸上写满了歉意。

他和佐助并排走在厕所门前的小路上，空气里弥漫着十分的尴尬。而就像每一次一样，他真心诚意地想要缓解一下这个令人不适的气氛，并努力催动着寥寥无几的脑细胞，试图在自己做出了这种事情之后，还找得出什么合适的话题。

“你、你……你比以前发育得好太多了。”鸣人下意识地吞咽了一下口水——仅仅是因为尴尬带来的干涸，“比志乃还大得多哈哈哈。”他试图用笑声增添轻松的感觉。

佐助：“……”

鸣人的笑容逐渐死亡：“哈哈……哈…………哈………………？”

Oops!

史上最糟糕的选择。

Sixteen.

Gay。

Gay。

Gay。

当然是Gay。

两人都是Gay。

除此以外我不相信任何其他的选择。

在《木叶日报》的记者收集民意，做出数据饼状图后，其浑圆朴实的形状、毫无分隔的填色简直令人触目惊心。

仅对当事人两人来说。

Seventeen.

在佐助最终离村前不久，鸣人拒绝了鹿丸的建议，亲身上了节目，出现在所有全村上下遍布高处的大屏幕上。

“我，漩涡鸣人，和宇智波佐助，是纯金的友情关系。”鸣人直视镜头，郑重声明。

Eighteen.

“那您愿意回答我们的一些问题吗？”主持人露出亲切的笑容。

“可以。”鸣人重新看向镜头，依然严肃得仿佛在五影峰会上念出贸易协议，“我会回应你们的一切质疑，以证明我和佐助的关系绝非你们所想。”

“我发誓，我绝不撒谎。”

Nineteen.

“您昨天晚上在哪里？”

“办公室。”

“和谁在一起？”

“……佐助。”

“您前天晚上在哪里？”

“家里。”

“谁的家里？”

“…………佐助。”

“您在五天前的图书馆开幕式上，突然中途离场时去了哪里？”

“………………佐、佐助的家里。”

“您看见了什么？”

“……………………佐、佐助的裸、裸……”鸣人神情呆滞，而脸色通红。

“好的。我的问题问完了。”主持人小姐温柔地微笑道。

Twenty.

某张屏幕以下，鹿丸悲痛地打通了植发机构的电话。

Twenty One.

嗯。

Gay。

Twenty Two.

“对不起……真的，我一定是昏了头才上的那个节目。”

佐助站在树枝上居高临下，“你抛下工作，用上本体，不歇地奔跑两个小时，就为了来和我说这个？”

鸣人愣了愣。

他环视着周围与村内完全不同的景象，身体慢慢地变得僵硬。

他们终于首次意识到了这个问题的严重性。

“罢了。”佐助跳了下来，黑色的大氅后摆扫过他的身侧。

他前往的方向是木叶：“我和你一起回去。”

Twenty Three.

太不合时宜了。

简直是疯了。

一定是那个忍术的问题。

鸣人走在佐助身后，大大地咧开了笑容。

——真想录下来每天回放。

Twenty Four.

“这到底是怎么回事？”事态紧急，即使是面对一个狂热地喜欢自己的小姑娘，鸣人也带上了几分质问的语气。

“不会的。”女孩倔强得厉害，“我的忍术不会出错的。绝不会不发挥作用，也绝对不会发挥错了作用。”

“但很显然现在就出现了问题。”

“我没有狂热地迷恋上第一眼看到的人。”鸣人对这一点十分肯定，“我能明确地告诉你，现在我心里的感情和中术前毫无差别。”钢造的友情。

“但我却总会无法控制地跟着他不放，过一段时间没有看见他就无法忍受。你的忍术一定出现了什么问题。”

女孩对自己忍术的维持力度似乎远超了对火影大人的迷恋，她不肯接受地委屈道：“那说不定已经发挥作用了呢？”

“每个中术的人反应都不一样的。”

“谁说你这样的迷恋，就不是迷恋了呢？”

Twenty Five.

在场的三人开始交流意见。

鸣人皱紧眉头，神情严肃，“我觉得……”这个小姑娘嘴很硬，不肯说实话。

“直接试一下。不试就不知道是发挥错了作用，还是已经发挥了作用。”鹿丸跳过他的发言，直接提议。

倚靠在墙上的佐助耸了耸肩，“只要能快点解决，我没意见。”

鹿丸拍案决定：“好，那就这么定了。”

鸣人瞪大双眼，“等等……”

他转头看鸣人，并未留下反驳的余地，斩钉截铁，“你明天就搬去佐助家里。”

？？？

Twenty Six.

鹿丸的手按在鸣人肩上，“为了我不因为头发问题被手鞠扔下床，我会不惜把你扒光丢上佐助的床。你明白我的决心了吗？”

鸣人慌慌地点头如捣蒜。

  


  


下集预告了解一下：

  
  


  
[2018-03-15](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12725dee)

标签：[佐鸣](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/tag/%E4%BD%90%E9%B8%A3)  


评论(84)

热度(1570)

function load_more_notes (_e, postId, offset) {  
_e = _e || window.event;  
!!_e.stopPropagation ? _e.stopPropagation() : _e.cancelBubble = true;  
!!_e.preventDefault ? _e.preventDefault(): _e.returnValue = false;  
var more = document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
more.style.display = 'none';  
loading.style.display = 'block';  
if(window.ActiveXObject) {  
var req=new ActiveXObject('Microsoft.XMLHTTP');  
} else if (window.XMLHttpRequest) {  
var req=new XMLHttpRequest();  
} else {  
return;  
}  
req.onreadystatechange=function(){  
if (req.readyState==4) {  
var loading = document.getElementById('notes_loading_' + offset);  
var notes_html=req.responseText;  
if (!!window.more_notes_loaded) {  
more_notes_loaded(notes_html);  
}  
var more_notes_link=document.getElementById('more_notes_' + offset);  
var notes=more_notes_link.parentNode;  
notes.removeChild(more_notes_link);  
notes.removeChild(loading);  
notes.innerHTML = notes.innerHTML + notes_html;  
}  
}  
req.open('GET', 'https://someotherplace.lofter.com/'.replace(/^(http[s]{0,1}:\/\/)/,location.protocol+'//')+'morenotes?postid='+postId+'&offset='+offset,true);  
req.send();  
}

if (!!window.notes_inserted) {  
notes_inserted();  
}

  1. 共17人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://67266071.lofter.com/) [dove:)](https://67266071.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://67266071.lofter.com/) [dove:)](https://67266071.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://96715162.lofter.com/) [千曲](https://96715162.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://fifteenstring.lofter.com/) [不愧是我.JPG](https://fifteenstring.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) [Cor Cordium](https://corcordium19211.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) [蝙蝠控](https://bianfukong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://qingmingyufenfen.lofter.com/) [清明雨纷纷](https://qingmingyufenfen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yingjun034.lofter.com/) [箫梦寻](https://yingjun034.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://finenumber.lofter.com/) [見五號](https://finenumber.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://qingshan093.lofter.com/) [青山](https://qingshan093.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://luohuayimeng63174.lofter.com/) [落花一梦🌸](https://luohuayimeng63174.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://76230622.lofter.com/) [… …](https://76230622.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://youzhiyuandalao95856.lofter.com/) [幼稚园大佬](https://youzhiyuandalao95856.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://feiyujishi.lofter.com/) [绯雨几时](https://feiyujishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/) [家有千金1+1](https://jiayouqianjin11.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://jiutianjinhu.lofter.com/) [玖天金狐](https://jiutianjinhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://hengjue842.lofter.com/) [横绝](https://hengjue842.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://1996719.lofter.com/) [日上弦一](https://1996719.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://1240461867.lofter.com/) [山雨亭](https://1240461867.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) [翡翠梦境](https://heibaikafeibei111.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://dreams1028.lofter.com/) [九酒久](https://dreams1028.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://1158231637.lofter.com/) [-光华-](https://1158231637.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/) [吃包子不吃肉肉！](https://victoria-sweety.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://384298469.lofter.com/) [404 NOT FOUND](https://384298469.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://384298469.lofter.com/) [404 NOT FOUND](https://384298469.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://feiluyueran.lofter.com/) [海里无海绵](https://feiluyueran.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://wang2ji8.lofter.com/) [一只邪鹿](https://wang2ji8.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://zhangsan356.lofter.com/) [张三](https://zhangsan356.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://qilou20164.lofter.com/) [栖楼](https://qilou20164.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://fanghuaxiangjiaopi.lofter.com/) [防滑香蕉皮](https://fanghuaxiangjiaopi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://allurement.lofter.com/) [都市稻草人](https://allurement.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://chuanzhexiaofuguangfenchangdeg817.lofter.com/) [ペ穿着校服°](https://chuanzhexiaofuguangfenchangdeg817.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://gospeldreamer1010.lofter.com/) [Gospel Dreamer](https://gospeldreamer1010.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://keaishangtou59099.lofter.com/) [可爱上头♡.](https://keaishangtou59099.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://yechelanjia.lofter.com/) [夜澈岚加](https://yechelanjia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://2675670061.lofter.com/) [梦里不知身是客](https://2675670061.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://ciqing124.lofter.com/) [刺青。](https://ciqing124.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://mywhitemoonlight.lofter.com/) [@可食用鱼鱼包](https://mywhitemoonlight.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://hujiu687.lofter.com/) [狐 鸠](https://hujiu687.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://hujiu687.lofter.com/) [狐 鸠](https://hujiu687.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://fuyizhihongjianyue425.lofter.com/) [1827](https://fuyizhihongjianyue425.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://fuyizhihongjianyue425.lofter.com/) [1827](https://fuyizhihongjianyue425.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://shiba52174.lofter.com/) [十♡八](https://shiba52174.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://xin4096596.lofter.com/) [歆](https://xin4096596.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://hehebuyongxiangjiushimourendexiaohao.lofter.com/) [呵呵不用想就是某人的小号](https://hehebuyongxiangjiushimourendexiaohao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://nongqingmiyi78036.lofter.com/) [浓情蜜意](https://nongqingmiyi78036.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://yizhiheiyezhaji.lofter.com/) [一只黑夜炸鸡](https://yizhiheiyezhaji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://petiteamie.lofter.com/) [MERCURY🌙](https://petiteamie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://wusuowei52323.lofter.com/) [该用户已注销](https://wusuowei52323.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://songyuefuren281.lofter.com/) [闵其昨晚很猛](https://songyuefuren281.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_12e0d482)  
[](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/post/1d24d82f_fee3cb5)

  
©[小丸子冲锋号](https://someotherplace.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)  


window.permalink = false;

window.permalink = true;

window.layer = true;

P('loft.w.g').initPagePhotoShow(document.body,{});

window.pagewidget=true;

(function(document,datracker,root){function loadJsSDK(){var script,first_script;script=document.createElement("script");script.type="text/javascript";script.async=true;script.src="https://hubble-js-bucket.nosdn.127.net/DATracker.globals.1.6.8.js";first_script=document.getElementsByTagName("script")[0];first_script.parentNode.insertBefore(script,first_script)}if(!datracker["__SV"]){var win=window;var gen_fn,functions,i,lib_name="DATracker";window[lib_name]=datracker;datracker["_i"]=[];datracker["init"]=function(token,config,name){var target=datracker;if(typeof(name)!=="undefined"){target=datracker[name]=[]}else{name=lib_name}target["people"]=target["people"]||[];target["abtest"]=target["abtest"]||[];target["toString"]=function(no_stub){var str=lib_name;if(name!==lib_name){str+="."+name}if(!no_stub){str+=" (stub)"}return str};target["people"]["toString"]=function(){return target.toString(1)+".people (stub)"};function _set_and_defer(target,fn){var split=fn.split(".");if(split.length==2){target=target[split[0]];fn=split[1]}target[fn]=function(){target.push([fn].concat(Array.prototype.slice.call(arguments,0)))}}functions="track_heatmap register_attributes register_attributes_once clear_attributes unregister_attributes current_attributes single_pageview disable time_event get_appStatus track set_userId track_pageview track_links track_forms register register_once alias unregister identify login logout signup name_tag set_config reset people.set people.set_once people.set_realname people.set_country people.set_province people.set_city people.set_age people.set_gender people.increment people.append people.union people.track_charge people.clear_charges people.delete_user people.set_populationWithAccount people.set_location people.set_birthday people.set_region people.set_account abtest.get_variation abtest.async_get_variable".split(" ");for(i=0;i<functions.length;i++){_set_and_defer(target,functions[i])}datracker["_i"].push([token,config,name])};datracker["__SV"]=1.6;loadJsSDK()}})(document,window["DATracker"]||[],window);  
DATracker.init('MA-BFD7-963BF6846668', {truncateLength: 255});

window.Theme = {'ImageProtected':false,'CcType':0,ContextValue:'&copy&nbsp小丸子冲锋号'};

_ntes_nacc = 'lofter';try{neteaseTracker();}catch(e){}  
var _gaq = _gaq || [];_gaq.push(['_setAccount', 'UA-31007899-1'],['_setLocalGifPath', '/UA-31007899-1/__utm.gif'],['_setLocalRemoteServerMode']);_gaq.push(['_setDomainName', 'lofter.com']);_gaq.push(['_trackPageview']);(function() { var ga = document.createElement('script'); ga.type = 'text/javascript'; ga.async = true; ga.src = 'https://wr.da.netease.com/ga.js'; var s = document.getElementsByTagName('script')[0]; s.parentNode.insertBefore(ga, s); })();


End file.
